Confusões no Tarot Café O Casamento
by Noriko-chan 2
Summary: Essa fic foi inspirada Na Memórias de Haruno Sakura- A Abertura do Tarô Café. E essa aqui conta como foi o casamento da Sakura com o Itachi. Leiam e divirtam-se n n


O Casamento

Nota: vocês vão achar semelhanças entre essa fic e a "**Memórias de Haruno Sakura – A abertura do Tarô Café",** por que eu sou amiga da sah-cerejinha e por que essa fic também foi baseada numa conversa louca do MSN**.**

"começa cantar" Ações do personagem

_Ele é um baka _Narração da Pamela

uu, xD, xP Expressões faciais dos personagens

**Confusões no Tarot Café -O Casamento**

Itachi: "desliga o celular" Ele se perdeu no caminho.

Pamela: Só o Naruto mesmo uu .Mas eu só não entendo por que a Hinata também não veio.

Itachi: Por que foi o Naruto que fez o mapa pra ela chegar aqui uu'.

Pamela: Está explicado ¬¬.

Sakura: Ele é..hic...um baka mesmo... hic.

Pamela: Como ela bebeu tanto sem que eu visse?

Itachi: Eu não sei.

_Olá! Meu nome é Pamela e eu sou a dona do Tarot Café e eu vou explicar o que está acontecendo. Esse deveria estar sendo o casamento do Naruto com a Hinata e do Itachi com a Sakura e eu deveria estar realizando a cerimônia (eu também sou sacerdotisa nn) só que o baka do Naruto estava tão feliz porque ia se casar que se perdeu no caminho pra cá e a Hinata que não conhecia o caminho, se perdeu por causa do mapa do Naruto. Resultado, os convidados se cansaram de esperar e foram embora. Só ficamos eu o Itachi e a Sakura, e pra piorar as coisas a Sakura resolveu tomar um pouco de vinho enquanto esperava o Naruto e a noiva dele, mas como eles não chegaram, ela acabou com metade de todo o estoque de vinho da festa e só agora eu percebi isso._

Sakura: Eu não exxtou bêbada.. hic ... eu só exxtou um pouco alterada. "tomba"

Pamela: nota-se ¬¬.

Itachi: Bom, eu acho que a noite já acabou pra nós. Eu vou levar a Sakura pra casa.

Pamela: "tendo uma idéia" Você quer casar?

Itachi: Com a Sakura ?

Pamela: Claro. Comigo que não ia ser né ¬¬ ?

Itachi: Talvez... brincadeira.

Pamela: hahaha...engraçadinho¬¬. Sim ou não?

Itachi: Não né. Você é minha amiga.

Pamela: "se segurando pra não cometer um assassinato"Com a SAKURA.

Itachi: Claro que quero casar com ela "olha pra Sakura" mas não acho que ela esteja em condições, deixa pra depois.

Pamela: Que isso, nada que um café muito muito muito forte não resolva.

_Eu sei o que você está pensando Seria melhor deixar esse casamento pra depois, mas o que nem vocês, nem o Itachi sabem é que eu vou viajar amanhã e não sei quando volto, se eu não fizer esse casamento agora eu não vou poder fazer tão cedo._

_Depois disso eu dei um pouco de café pra Sakura e ela ficou sóbria, mas continuou com muito sono, mesmo assim ela aceitou casar então eu continuei._

Itachi: Pamela-chan, é melhor deixar isso pra outro dia.

Pamela: A Sakura já aceitou casar, e por motivos que você não conhece é melhor que seja agora.

Sakura: Foi idéia dela "quase dormindo"

_Eu sei o que vocês estão pensando de novo por que ela não conta pra ele sobre a viagem? fácil, por que se eu contar que vou viajar, ele vai me perguntar pra onde e por que, e eu não posso falar isso pra ele, e se você estiver se perguntando que motivo é esse, eu também não vou contar pra você ¬¬._

Itachi: Ai ai... "suspira" estou vendo que isso vai dar em besteira.

Pamela: Quer casar ou não òó?

Itachi: Depende dela, mas eu acho que ela não devia casar assim.

Pamela: Sakura tem certeza que você quer casar agora?

Sakura: Quero sim. "quase dormindo"

Itachi: Err...preciso pegar as alianças.

Pamela: "mostra alianças em uma almofada em cima da mesa" Eu achei que o Naruto fosse esquecer as alianças e então peguei essas de reserva. Se quiserem podem usar essas.

Itachi: Tudo bem pra você amor?

Sakura: "dormindo"

Pamela: ACORDA SAKURA!!

Itachi: Melhor outro dia amiga.

Sakura: Calma gente eu estou acordada.

Pamela: Então responde de uma vez.

Sakura: Tudo bem. Sim, pra mim não tem problema.

Pamela: Ótimo, então prosseguindo

Itachi: "interrompendo" Eu ainda não acho uma boa idéia casar com a Sakura sonolenta uu.

_Me pergunto se o Itachi só se fez de desentendido ou se ele não sentiu mesmo a aura assassina em volta de mim por causa da insistência dele, mas de qualquer jeito eu não poderia matar o noivo durante a cerimônia._

Pamela: "ficando estressada com o noivo" Está bem "respira fundo" Sakura, de novo, você tem certeza de que quer se casar?

Sakura: Tenho, não estou dormindo uu.

Pamela: "pensado: não está dormindo agora, quero ver mais tarde" Muito bem, continuando. "se posiciona atrás do altar" podem vir até aqui.

Itachi: "sobe no altar"

Sakura: "vai até o altar e fica do lado do Itachi"

Itachi: "olha pra ela" Vê se não dorme antes de terminar ..

Pamela: É bom mesmo òó.

Pamela: O casamento é uma união de almas muito mais do que de corpos, e assim será na cerimônia a ser realizada aqui hoje. Vocês têm certeza de que querem isso? E que o fazem por livre e espontânea vontade?

Itachi: Tenho "olha pra ela" eu a amo muito ..

Sakura: Eu tenho "sorri"

Pamela: Ótimo, agora podem dizer seus votos nn.

Itachi e Sakura: ...

Pamela: Se não tiverem escrito, podem fazer uma declaração sincera.

Itachi: Err... acho que vou escrever primeiro . "pega a caneta"

Pamela:vai logo, antes que a noiva durma!!

Itachi: Ela já está dormindo "escrevendo no caderno"

Pamela: "olhando pra Sakura" Mas já?

Itachi:Eu disse que era pra casar depois...Não tenho pressa em casar.

Pamela: A não ser que você queira que o Neji faça o casamento, é melhor ser agora.

Sakura: "acorda ao ouvir que o Neji pode fazer o casamento" hãm? Deus me livre O.O.

Pamela: Então diga os seus votos enquanto o Itachi escreve os dele, pra adiantar.

Itachi: "Suspira"

Sakura: Quem?

Pamela: Os seus votos, anda mulher!!

Sakura: Ai senhor... eu não tenho nada em mente no momento... mas ok.

Pamela: Anda.

Sakura: Calma, por favor.

Itachi: Eu não quero casar assim. Vourepetir. melhor ela ir descansar.

Sakura:Não quero descansar.Depois de tantos gritos e pedidos de atenção eu acordei o.o

Pamela: "se acalmando"Digam o que sentem um pelo outro,apenas sejam sinceros.Digam o que seus corações sentem "sorriso amigo"

Itachi:Bom, diante de você e dela, eu só queria falar o básico... ela sabe de tudo... "olha pra Sakura" não tenho muito a dizer, apenas que a amo até aonde meu coração puder alcançar... até quando eu não souber mais o tamanho, e só sentir...

Pamela:Viu? Não é tão difícil.

Sakura: "Olha pro Itachi e sorri" Bem, eu só quero dizer que eu te amo muito e vou sempre estar com você...

Pamela:Simples e sinceros, foram lindos os votos nn.

Itachi: hehe

Pamela: "olha pro Itachi" Você Itachi, promete entregar seu corpo e alma a Sakura , tornando-se fiel e leal a ela?

Itachi: "distraído olhando pra Sakura"

Pamela: Ainda está pensando?

Itachi: "acorda" Prometo.

Pamela: Ah tah, fiquei assustada.

Pamela:Você Sakura , promete entregar corpo e alma a Itachi, tornando-se fiel e leal a ele?

Sakura: "dormindo"

Pamela: "discretamente dando um choque na Sakura pra acordá-la"

_Só pra explicar, eu sou uma feiticeira, então eu uso magia pra muitas coisas, inclusive acordar certas noivas que dormiram no meio do casamento¬¬._

Sakura: "acorda com o choque" Prometo

Pamela:** "**entrega os anéis a Itachi" ponha eles agora.São mágicos como tudo aqui e são muito especiais pra mim.

Itachi: Sakura, mostra a mão amor .

Pamela: Será que ela dormiu de novo? õÔ

Sakura: Não dormi u.u "estende a mão"

Itachi:_ "_Coloca a aliança no dedo dela, e logo estende a própria mão" põe em mim ..

Pamela: Agora sim ela dormiu "ri".

Sakura:eu não dormi o.ó "coloca a aliança no dedo dele" vocês estão com a nóia de que eu dormi... u.u

Pamela:É que você demora muito pra responder e bebeu metade do estoque de vinho uu.

Sakura:Eita, não demorei nem um minuto gente... que horror xD

Pamela: "abre o livro que estava na mesa, põe diante deles, junto com uma caneta dourada" por favor, os noivos assinem nn.

Itachi: "pega a caneta e assina" nossa, que chique "dá pra Sakura"

Sakura: ...

Itachi: Haha, paciência .. Topreocupado é com ela ir dormir tarde, não que nosso casamento seja menos importante, mas Pamela-chan, melhor agilizar.

Pamela: "fala baixinho" Será que vou ter que dar outro choque nela? õÔ

Sakura: " escuta o que Pamela disse" nã não... "pega a caneta e assina também" pronto \o\.

Pamela: Alguém aqui tem algo contra esse casamento?

_Eu sei, eu sei Não tem ninguém fora você e os noivos aí sua maluca¬¬!!. Mas eu não posso fazer nada, são as regras uu._

Itachi: UHauah, acho que ninguém P

Pamela:É mesmo.Então eu os declaro almas unidas. E nada a não ser sua própria vontade vai poder separá-los "sorri satisfeita" podem se beijar.

Itachi: Num seria marido e mulher? XD "ri"

Pamela: Resolvi mudar algumas coisas.não posso uu?

Itachi: Pode... ..

Pamela:Mas se faz questão.Eu os declaro marido e mulher.

Itachi_:_"se vira para Sakura, a abraçando e logo beijando-a docemente"

Sakura: huahuahua... essa foi engraçada xD "retribui o beijo"

Pamela: Viu? não foi tão difícil assim. "entrega um papel aos dois"

Itachi:"sorri" Que papel é esse?

Pamela: Esse é o seu contrato de casamento. Cuidem dele, pois é o segundo símbolo da sua união.

Itachi:Ah claro "pega os papéis" Bom... acho que terminou né?

Pamela: Sim, vocês querem comer algo?

Itachi: Não , agora eu vou pra casa com a Sakura.

Pamela: Podem ir pro apartamento que a Sakura escolheu "entrega as chaves" ele já está preparado para recebê-los nn.

Itachi: "pega as chaves" Obrigado.

_Depois disso, os dois saíram pro apartamento que eu dei de presente pra eles, e eu fechei o café. Mas agora, eu estou me perguntando quando é que o Naruto vai achar o caminho e o que ele vai falar quando perceber que faltou no próprio casamento._

Naruto: "chegando ao Café" Pronto gente, já cheguei e to pronto pra me casar!! "olha em volta" Cadê todo mundo? õÔ

_Falando nele_

Pamela: Foram embora por que cansaram de te esperar ¬¬.

Naruto: Então não teve casamento?

Pamela: Teve sim , a Sakura casou com o Itachi.

Naruto: Como foi isso?

Pamela: "suspira" Pode deixar que eu te explico.

_Eu tive que contar umas cinco vezes até ele entender tudo, mas eu já estou acostumada com ele. Eu vou viajar e deixar outra pessoa pra cuidar do Café durante um tempo._

_Como será que vai ser o casamento do Naruto?Será que o Hiashi vai matar o Naruto por causa do mapa perfeito dele? "ri" quando eu voltar eles me contam. Até mais nn._

_**OBS: Tive que fazer algumas pequenas mudanças por que os asteriscos não estavam aparecendo então eu troquei por aspas,para ficar mais fácil de ler e entender a história. **_


End file.
